Striptease
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Ryan's Gedanken zu seiner Beziehung zu Calleigh RC


**Titel: **Striptease  
**Autor: **Ayu (alecchan)  
**Fandom: **CSI:Miami  
**Charaktere: **Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne  
**Thema: **#023 Liebhaber  
**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern CBS und das Lied Striptease ist von Hawksley Workman. Ich erhebe auf beides keinerlei Ansprüche und mache hiermit kein Geld.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Tja... wenn man einen Satz wie „Ich habe gehört wir hatten streit?" mit der dazu passenden Antwort „Du solltest nicht alles glauben, was du hörst" hört und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, die Einladung zu einem Drink nach der Arbeit, dann kommt man schon auf komische Gedanken und dann kommt das Lied „Striptease" von Hawksley Workman um die Ecke und tadaa... das Chaos ist perfekt! Leichte Spoiler für alle, die diese Episode nicht gesehen haben (fragt mich nicht, wie sie hieß flöt)  
Ach ja... und es kann durchaus sein, dass das Lied nicht sonderlich viel mit dem Rest der Story zu tun hat '

* * *

Manchmal hasste er seine Arbeit, wirklich. An Tagen wie diesen, wo scheinbar alles schief gehen wollte fragte man sich doch auch wirklich wieso man sich dieses Chaos eigentlich jeden Tag antat. Gut, er liebte seinen Job abgrundtief und so manches Mal fragte er sich selbst schon, ob er nicht vielleicht schon mit seinem Beruf verheiratet war – nicht das er jemals so schlimm wie H werden würde – aber alles hatte seine Grenzen.  
Seufzend strich Ryan sich durch die Haare, als er es sich auf seinem Sofa bequem machte und den Tag Revue passieren ließ. Der Fall an für sich war ja schon so eine Sache, Sexualstraftäter waren nie etwas, was man gerne hatte, auch nicht wenn sie tot waren. Doch dann kamen die Plakate hinzu, die von niemand anderem als Alexx persönlich aufgehangen worden waren um die Nachbarschaft zu warnen. In gewisser Weise konnte er sie ja verstehen, sie hatte nur ihre Kinder schützen wollen, aber trotz allem rechtfertigte das diese Aktion nicht. Zumindest in seinen Augen, denn wie er Calleigh auch schon gesagt hatte, hätte sie wissen müssen zu was Menschen fähig sind. Und genau das war auch wieder so ein Punkt, das ganze hatte in eine kleine Diskussion ausgeartet wegen der er später doch tatsächlich gefragt wurde, ob sie Beide Streit hätten. Manchmal fragte Ryan sich echt, woher Cooper immer seine Informationen hatte, so etwas konnte wirklich lästig werden, vor allem weil dieser scheinbar auch einfach nicht den Mund halten konnte, aber er wollte jetzt nicht weiter über Cooper nachdenken.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Ryans Lippen, als er an seine spätere Unterhaltung mit Calleigh dachte. Ihre Aussage, dass er sie doch später bei einem Bier noch einmal Fragen solle, hatten ausgereicht um den Tag etwas wundervoller zu machen und er war sich sicher, dass er sich nur noch steigern konnte, sobald die blonde Frau endlich eintraf. Es war lange her, dass sie beide einen gemeinsamen Abend verbracht hatten, so lange, dass Ryan nicht einmal mehr genau wusste, wann das letzte Mal gewesen war. Doch es ging momentan nicht anders, zum einen hatten sie beide meist viel zu tun und da sie sich beide bisher noch nicht dazu entschließen konnten ihren Arbeitskollegen und Freunden von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen, war es auch nicht immer einfach. Es war nicht so, dass sie vorhatten sich zu verstecken, aber sowohl Calleigh, als auch er selbst waren der Meinung, dass sie privates und berufliches trennen sollten, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war. Und je länger niemand wusste, dass sie sich auch privat trafen und da garantiert nicht über ihren Job redeten, gab es auch keine Probleme.  
Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung waren sie beide sich noch nicht sicher gewesen, ob es etwas wirklich festes war, oder nicht, doch je öfter sie sich trafen, je länger ihre Beziehung anhielt, umso bewusster wurde Ryan, dass er diese Frau liebte und er würde sie sicher nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, wie Calleigh dies sah, doch nachdem was er bisher von ihr erfahren hatte und wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass es ihr ebenso ging. Aber das, so beschloss er, war eine Unterhaltung für einen anderen Abend.  
Lächelnd stand Ryan auf, als es an der Tür klingelte und begab sich mit schnellen Schritten zum Eingang um die Tür zu öffnen. Ihr Abend konnte beginnen.

_All the ways you never ever had  
__I want, I want you bad  
__You know I'll never make you sad  
__I want you bad, I want you bad_

_As if I never said the words  
__I want, I want you first  
__Only thing that can quench my thirst  
__I want you first, I want you first_

_It's never very hard stayin' true  
__When I'm stayin' true to you  
__And your kisses are all i think about  
__The proof is in your moves and your grooves  
__And the little things you do  
__And the silly things you laugh about_

_I called, you came  
__I called, you came  
__It seems to be our only way  
__I'll be dreamin' of the kissin'  
__That I'm missin'  
__truly wishin' that you listen  
__When i sweetly ask you to_

_Striptease for me, baby  
__Striptease for me, baby  
__Striptease for me, baby_


End file.
